Master of Tides
by BobWhite
Summary: Also a crossover between The Outsiders, Trixie Belden, Army Wives, Primeval & Criminal Minds. A new series about the possibilities of civilians becoming a part of the Stargate Program. Full summary inside. Pls R&R 2 find out more. First chapter was about the longest chapter I've ever written at 17 pages. Have at it!


**Full Summary:**

A new series which follows main characters from every fiction I've written about. It's about what would happen if these characters were given a new lease at life on a new world. What would they become? Would they leave their families behind? And how would they survive on this new world? Would they ever come back? And if they do come back, how will they react to the life they left behind? Will one of my castaway's become the true Master of Tides?

 **Aligning Hearts:**

 **The Fosters: Callie's Punishment:**

After the trial to determine if Callie should go to prison for fleeing the accident of a car crash, the judge asked for a few days to consider her punishment. She had been found guilty, but not completely guilty. The judge had found Troy capable as well. Fortunately for Troy, he _was_ punished with jail time: ten years for fleeing the accident scene and nearly twenty-five years for the murder of his grandmother after his alibi from the time she was killed went up in flames. His mother killed herself after learning the truth of what her son had done to his grandmother. And now, as the Adams-Foster clan as well as Robert's lawyer has congregated at the courtroom to hear what the judge has to say about Callie's punishment.

As the judge enters the room, everyone rises and then sits down. Callie and Robert's lawyer stay standing. She is nervous to hear her punishment. She knows that the possibility of her going to prison for the rest of her life is high. But she is not prepared for what the judge is about to say. Nobody is prepared for what the judge is about to say.

"After closely considering the punishment for this young girl, I know this is not what people are expecting. Before I put down my judgement, I would like to let everyone in the room know that this was not thought of lightly. With that said, please wait until I am done talking to ask any questions. Is that understood?"

"Yes your honor." _Everyone murmurs together, not knowing what to expect._

"I got in touch with an old friend of mine that has started a new program. This program would allow those heading for prison to stay free, yet still be punished. This is not by far a free pass however. You would be working with the military as part of your punishment. You would also be living on the base that they have set up. Each person would be assigned a different job depending on their experiences. Now, if you so choose to take this alternative punishment over jail time, you would serve five years at the base camp with the military. After five years, you would be allowed to come home if you so choose to. If you do not wish to come home, you can make a new life for yourself with the military.

Now, to get to this opportunity. It is part of a top-secret military operation that works outside of the bounds of this planet and galaxy. You would essentially be leaving the planet for the next five years. You would be able to irk out an existence on another planet where you would be able to do some good. This opportunity is only for those that I see fit to send however. That man, Troy, would have squandered this opportunity. However, I believe that you, Callie, will see this as a challenge just like every other challenge you have overcome. You could meet new people and have a chance at a normal life after all of this is done. You would also get your college done at the same time as any and all credits you acquire while at this program will result in a years-worth of college credits.

Are you willing to take this opportunity, Callie? Give up the possibility of normal life for five years and the possibility of jail time and take this opportunity to a new life for yourself? Or do you want to go to jail? Now, you may speak and anyone can ask questions if they so wish."

"Would I still be able to communicate with my family, if I chose to go?"

"There is email and you can even bring your laptop and camera or your cell phone if that is your camera. Unfortunately, there is no reception where you will be going so wouldn't be able to call home. And unless your family has signed a non-disclosure agreement, you would not be able to tell them what it is you are working on. Any other questions?"

 _Callie looked back at her family and the friends that had decided to be in the courtroom that day, mainly Mike, Anna and AJ. She gulped once before looking back at the judge._ "I accept the offer. I do not want to go to jail and if this place can give me a new lease on life then I am willing to take it. Five years isn't that long and by the time I get back, I will have grown for the better. I accept this opportunity and will not squander it like I have done in the past. What am I allowed to bring?"

"Callie, wait, you would willingly leave your family for five years?" _Jude asked._

"I don't want to go to jail, Jude. This sounds like a good opportunity and I know that I can do some good if I go. I'll get to go through college while there and maybe even pick up some new skills. I'll write every day and make sure to send some souvenirs back if I can."

"Your honor," _Stef spoke up,_ "what would happen if we decided as a family to go with our daughter? Leave behind our jobs and home and go with Callie? Now, I know it would be a punishment for Callie, but what if we decided that we didn't want to be separated from her for five years while she is off this planet? Would we be able to go with her?"

"That is a question that I had for my old friend as well and he assured me that if any family member wanted to accompany the minor or prisoner to the base off planet, then it would be allowed and welcome. We don't want the person we are sending there to feel completely ostracized from their family. However, if you decide to go, it would be a one way trip. There would be no coming back. You need to discuss this amongst yourselves before you proceed to ask to go with Callie. Now, there is one thing that I did forget to mention. Even though this is a punishment for Callie, she will be paid for her work. You can set up an account her for her here and she will have money for when she gets back. That is up to you."

"Moms, this is my punishment, besides Jesus needs both of you here. Set up the bank account and whatever I get paid use it to help pay for Jesus' medical bills. Please, let me take this punishment. I don't want to go to jail and this sounds like a very good opportunity for me. I promise I will stay out of as much trouble as I can. And I promise to come home in five years; you have no doubt about that. But this is my punishment and I wish to take it. Please don't make this any harder than it already is?"

"Are you sure you really want to do this Callie?" _Lena asked._

"Yes, this is my punishment; don't let it become the rest of the family's punishment as well."

"Alright, then we have no choice but to allow you to take your punishment."

"Robert, what do you have to say about this?" _Stef asked._

"If she wants to take this punishment over jail time, then I say let her, as long as she sends emails once a week to let us know that she is safe."

"Agreed, now, your honor, can you please answer Callie's last question? What is she allowed to bring with her?"

"She will be allowed her laptop and any camera that she wants, whether it be a cell phone or an actual camera. Books are allowed, games of any kind, but I'd advise you to download them to your computer before-hand so you don't have to bring the discs with you unless you have a lace to keep the discs together. Notebooks are recommended and as many pens as you possibly can get. Music players are allowed as well as keeping a lot of batteries on hand; you never know when you will need them out there. Obviously close will be needed. Pack mostly jeans and t-shirts. Boots will be needed as well, but tennis shoes will work fine. If you want to make the room you will be staying in more like home, I suggest your own comforter or sheets. You can bring your own lamp if you want, but everything on the base is solar powered, at least that is what I was told. You are allowed to bring movies with you, but just like your games, it is suggested that they either be downloaded to your computer or all discs be put together in one spot, say like a large CD container. Also, any feminine products that will be needed as the base does not get regular shipments of stuff that is not essential to the mission. And you can bring whatever snackage you think you might want over there as you will have to get used to the food that is eaten on the base. One more thing, if you are a smoker, smoking is not allowed as it is a military base of sorts. And if you drink, you will be sorely mistaken if you think you will be drinking on the base. I suggested bringing a lot of gum so that you have something to distract you from what you can't have there.

Now, Callie, this base will be alerted to what you are bringing, so pack wisely. You will not be the only kid there as I have been told that there will be others going as well, though they might actually have their family members with them. If you get into any trouble, albeit unintentionally, you are to contact either Dr. Jennifer Keller or Colonel John Sheppard. Is that clear?"

"Yes your honor, and thank you for this opportunity. I really did not want to spend five years in jail."

"You better not screw this chance up Callie. I want you to be a success story. And I believe your family does as well. Now, I will let you leave as you will have a lot of packing to do. I suggest you be done packing by Sunday night. I will allow you to spend one last weekend with your family and friends. The SVU picking you up will be at your house on Monday morning between eleven and noon. As you have graduated from high school already, this will be the start of a new life for you. Had you not graduated from high school yet, your punishment would have been delayed until you had graduated. I wish you a prosperous new life Ms. Adams-Foster."

"Thank you, your honor. I promise, I won't squander this one."

"Oh, and one more thing Ms. Adams-Foster. After your five years is up, this little incident will be removed from your permanent record and your juvenile record will also be closed. Anything that happens in the future where charges might be brought against you, the court will not be allowed to open your juvenile records and use them against you. They will have to find other information."

"Thank you, your honor."

And with that, the family left the courthouse together. Robert bade the family goodbye and said he would be over later with Sophia to help pack and see Callie off. The lawyer would be over with the paperwork once he got it from the Judge as well as a representative from the program that Callie would be entering. The family headed for their home for the last weekend to share with Callie.

 **The Outsiders: A New Life for the Gang:**

Ponyboy walked into the house with a grim look on his face. His brothers and the rest of the gang were still not home. He had no idea how he was going to tell his brothers that he hadn't gotten into any of the colleges that he had applied to. Colleges had been looking at applications since he was sixteen. Within a year, everything had changed and now he didn't know how to tell his family that he wasn't going to college at all. With Johnny and Dally dead, he didn't feel like he would ever have a normal life again. College was supposed to be his way out of Tulsa. But now, everything had changed.

As he looked through the mail for any new acceptance or rejection letters, he came upon a letter that was addressed to him but it looked like it was from the military. He was too young to be drafted into the military, so why were they sending him any letters. He cautiously opened the letter and read it. He had to re-read it three times to understand that this letter was an acceptance letter into a prestigious college program that wanted him and the rest of his family to come join. The college program was within a classified section of the military that few had the opportunity to enter until now. The only problem now was convincing Darry and Soda to 1. Let him go to this military college and 2. To convince Darry and Soda to come with him. According to the letter, any family members that came with Ponyboy would be paid for their input, though what kind of input Pony didn't know.

He got up from the couch and left the mail on the coffee table before going into the kitchen to cook up some dinner. Steve and Two-Bit were supposed to be coming over for dinner and he didn't really know how to let them know that he was accepted into a military college, let alone a classified one that barely anybody knew about. He put his acceptance letter on the kitchen table and continued to cook dinner. He was making the remnants of the dinner when Darry, Soda, Steve and Two-Bit walked through the door. Soda walked into the kitchen and asked how school was. Pony just shrugged and pointed at the letter on the table. Darry picked it up and the first thing he noticed was that it was from the military.

"Why are you getting letters from the military, Ponyboy? You're too young to be drafted into the military." _Darry asked angrily._

"It ain't a draft notice Darry. It's an acceptance letter to a college program."

"Well that's great Pony. I didn't know you applied for military college as well as all the writing colleges out there." _Soda said._

"That's just the thing though, I didn't. I guess they found out what happened at Windrixville and decided I was a good candidate for their college program. There's more, but you should probably read the letter. I had to read it four times to understand what it was really saying."

"Well, what's it say Darry?" _Soda asked._

"It says that family is allowed to come and that if we do, we'll be paid for our contributions. But I don't get that part."

"I didn't get it either. Dinner's ready."

"We'll talk more about this later Ponyboy, when it's just the three of us."

"Alright Darry."

Dinner was eaten as usual and then the cleanup started. After a few hours, Steve and Two-Bit left for their own homes and Darry pulled out the military letter once again. Steve and Two-Bit had looked at Pony with pity because they knew about the fight that would follow. Steve might not have liked Pony much, but his attitude had changed some after what had happened at Windrixville as well as what had happened with Johnny and Dally. Two-Bit's attitude had never changed towards Ponyboy as the two had always been good friends. Pony watched the older boys leave and then went to sit on the couch. He wasn't going to like this conversation, because he had already made up his mind on the matter. This got him out of Tulsa for at least five years, maybe even for good. Darry looked at Pony and somehow he knew that his mind was made up already.

"Ponyboy, are you seriously thinking about taking this college course?"

"This would get me out of Tulsa for a while, maybe even for good. If you came with, then I would make it part of whatever contract I have to sign that the house stays in our name, that we don't lose anything we've worked so hard to keep and that I wouldn't leave until after I graduated from high school, though I think that part is actually in the letter. Please, Darry? After everything that has happened, this could be good for me and for the family if you decided to come with me. Hell, we could probably even bring Steve and Two-Bit. They'd like an adventure as well."

"Pony, are you absolutely sure that this is what you want? That you won't change your mind when the time comes to leave?" _Soda asked._

"Absolutely sure. This is a chance for me to have an adventure that I'm sure would never have been thrown my way if it hadn't been for Windrixville. Yes, I'll miss being around everybody here, but this could be good for me Soda."

"It's not that it wouldn't be an awfully great opportunity for you, Pone. It's just…"

"You don't want to be separated from me. But you wouldn't have to be if you came with. The letter said that any family that wanted to come with could. And who knows, Darry, you could find that you actually like living wherever it is they are sending me."

"We'll call the number in the morning. Tonight I think we need to get some rest. We'll know more about this opportunity in the morning. Goodnight little brothers."

"Good night Darry."

And with that Ponyboy and Sodapop headed for their room while Darry headed for his. There would be a lot of discussion in the morning, but Darry was pretty certain that Ponyboy wasn't going to change his mind about going, which meant that Soda and Darry would be going with because there was no way they were going to be separated from their baby brother for more than five years without being able to communicate in any way.

 **Trixie Belden: A New Adventure for the BobWhites:**

Trixie and Jim had been married for nearly four years when a letter came in the mail. It was a letter from the military and they were wanting to know if Trixie wanted a job within a classified section of the military. Jim had been at work when the letter came but because Trixie had just had their second daughter; she _was_ home when the letter came. Trixie had just put her daughters down for their naps when she opened the letter. She had to sit in the rocking chair and re-read the letter before she was fully understand what she was reading. And according to the letter, the military didn't just want her; they wanted the whole BobWhite Gang to join her. They had heard about all of the cases that the BobWhites had solved in their high school days and wanted to know if they were up for another adventure that would be five years long.

Trixie got up and went into the kitchen. She put the letter on the table and went to start making dinner. Her siblings and their families would be joining them for dinner so it was the perfect opportunity to bring up the letter, unless the also received letters. She moved about the kitchen, listening to the baby monitor to know when her daughters were up, and kept cooking. She had turned out to be a great cook thanks to Ms. Trask's help when she and Honey were young. And Jim helped out a lot as well. His Summer Camp had not gone well, but he had become a Social Worker to try to help kids who were just like him, abused. Trixie wasn't sure Jim would leave his kids or the responsibilities to them behind but this could be a good opportunity for them.

Just as the girls started to wake from their naps, Jim walked in the door with Brian and Honey. Honey was pregnant with twins which was taking its toll on the girl, but she was doing very well. Honey was always at Trixie's house unless she was at her own home. Jim and Honey had moved into Manor House when her parents died in a car accident. Honey had inherited everything. Mart and Diana had moved into Crabapple Farm after Mr. & Mrs. Belden passed away in their sleep within three years of each other. Mart & Diana had moved in after Mr. Belden passed away to help Mrs. Belden keep the farm up. Bobby had been killed while still at school; there had been a school shooting and Bobby, who had been a football player, had been one of the first to be shot. The families had been through a lot in the last few years and they needed a break from everything in their lives.

Brian went to pick up the girls with Honey as Jim went to say hello to his wife. Trixie was still making dinner but had also managed to set the table. She hid the letter underneath of the napkin where she would be sitting with Jim and the girls. She needed to ease into the letter but it didn't seem that that was going to be a possibility when Brian walked back into the room and started to talk.

"Hey Trix, how's it going?"

"You know, same ole, same ole. How about you?"

"Honey and I got an interesting letter in the mail this afternoon. Said something about the rest of the BobWhite getting a letter as well. Did you happen to get a letter?"

 _Trixie looked away, towards the table where her own letter was hiding underneath her napkin. Jim saw the look and went to look, pulling the letter out as he saw it. He turned towards Trixie._ "Is this the letter Brian is asking about?"

"I was _going_ to bring it up at dinner when the whole gang was here but Brian ruined that for me."

"You think the others got letters like we did?" _Honey asked._

"That's what the letter said, but I didn't know how to bring it up to you Jim. You like your job so well, and according to the letter, we could be leaving Sleepyside for the rest of our lives. We would probably never come back to Ten Acres, Manor House or Crabapple Farm. We've worked so hard to keep the properties within our families that it would be hard to give them to just anybody."

"Then we find someone that is willing to look after all three properties and not sell them until we decide to come back Trixie. Miss Trask said she would welcome a chance to come back to Manor House and we kept Tom, Celia and Regan on after we moved in. Maybe we can them to look after all three places, with strict instructions that they are not to sell to anyone." _Honey finished as Dianna & Mart walked in. Dianna was carrying her four month old son and Mart had their four year old daughter._

"Are you guys talking about that letter that came in the mail? We're assuming you got one as well as us."

"Yes, Mart we are talking about the letter. Does anyone know if Dan got one?" _Trixie said._

"Well, the letter did say everyone BobWhite got a letter, so it would stand to reason that he would get one as well. Where is he by the way?" _Brian finished._

"He said he'd be a little late. Mr. Maypenny has been ill lately and Dan is doing his best to take care of him." _Dianna stated._

"Oh, poor Mr. Maypenny. I remember when he wanted nothing to do with us at one point."

"That's before Dan and Jim started working with him on Ten Acres."

"Good point. Well dinner is ready so let's all sit down and discuss some more. Come on girls, time for food."

Trixie took her four year old daughter Anna in her arms and Jim cuddled his youngest Arabella as the family headed for the dining table. Kids were dispersed among their parents to the right chairs and then the food was passed around. As everyone began eating, Mart spoke up again.

"Well, back to this letter business again. Dianna and I have already decided amongst ourselves that we will be going. It's a new adventure and who knows, maybe we'll find people our own age on this new adventure. But I do wonder where we will be going and what we will be allowed to bring."

"I think we would be allowed to bring whatever would remind of us of home and would keep us entertained between whatever jobs they had planned for us and taking care of the kids. What do you think Trix?" _Honey said._

"I'm all for a new adventure, but Jim and Brian are doing so much good here. It would be a shame to pull them away from everything they have ever built to go to a place we've never heard of."

"It's alright Trix, wherever I go, I'm sure they will be in need of a doctor. I mean who wouldn't need doctoring?" _Brian stated._

"And as for me, my boss called me in this morning to tell me that the office I've been working at is being closed. I was going to tell you later this evening after everyone went home. They are moving back to New York City and I didn't want to leave Sleepyside since my family loves living here. I'll get my last check and then we'll have to figure everything out from there. And I'm sure there will be plenty of troublesome kids to take care of at this new place we are going to."

"And as for Dan, oh here he comes now." _Mart said as Dan walked into the house._

"Sorry I'm late everyone. Mr. Maypenny isn't feeling so good and I was taking care of him. Spider's looking in on him now. I'm guessing you were all discussing this letter that was sent to the BobWhites."

"What is your take on the letter and the possibility of leaving Sleepyside?" _Trixie asked._

"Sounds like a marvelous adventure to me. My job let me go last week so I've been helping out Mr. Maypenny to get some extra cash. I'm ready for a new adventure, 'sides we haven't had an adventure in a while."

"I'm sorry about your job, Dan. You are always welcome to stay with us if you would like to save money."

"Thanks Di, but I've already called the people that sent the letter. I've accepted the job and should be leaving at the end of the month. Since you've all discussed it already, I suggest you call immediately to tell them if you're going or not. But I really hope you do go; it wouldn't be any fun without the rest of the BobWhites tagging along. Besides, the kids'll have a blast for sure."

"Then I guess it's settled," _Brian began,_ "we are all taking this opportunity. I hope we meet new friends along the way."

"From what I learned over the phone, a bunch of letters were sent out. The only person that didn't get a letter was a girl in California who is only going to stay out of jail. I hear she's okay, that the reason she was going to jail in the first place was to help out a friend and ended up in the car with a person she shouldn't have been in a car with and that car was in a wreck. Did you know it's a felony to leave the scene of a car accident even though you didn't cause it?"

"You sure are a bunch of information aren't you?" _Mart asked._

"I had nothing better to do but ask. I figured none of you had made the call yet so I might as well do it."

"Well you were right. Alright, it's settled then. We will all call the number in the letter in the morning. Right now, let's just enjoy our time together."

And with that, the meal was eaten in near silence. After dinner, the families set out a game of monopoly and played until it was dark out. When the game was all but won by Jim and Brian, the family members picked up the kids and set them in Anna and Arabella's room. The adults took to their rooms for some well rested sleep. In the morning the call would be made.

 **Army Wives: A New Post:**

Trevor was still in the Army and posted at Ft. Lewis when he was handed new orders that had him rethinking just how he wanted to spend the rest of his time in the Army. To make matters worse, TJ and Finn were both still in school and didn't know how he would break the news to the family. Both Drew and Wyatt were in preschool and Roxie was still holding the title of the Hump Bar back in South Carolina, though Gloria was close to owning it. There was also the fact that Roxie would not want to move anywhere where she wouldn't be able to communicate with Pamela Morran. But he couldn't have known that the Morran's had already gotten a letter and were packing up and moving. Roxie had said that Pamela and the family were moving to another state, but he assumed it was for Chase's job and not for the same orders he was now receiving.

Trevor got home from work early and noticed that Roxie and the boys were also home. Roxie greeted him before he went upstairs to change out of his uniform. He needed to break the news to Roxie and the kids at the same time and since none of the kids had any activities for the night he knew it was the perfect time. He'd gotten his orders nearly a week ago and he needed to let his family know what was going on. Drew and Wyatt were coloring at the coffee table and Finn was doing his homework at the dinner table. TJ had just gotten off the phone with David Burton.

Roxie looked up from the stove and smiled. Trevor smiled back and let her know that they needed to have a family meeting. All the kids looked up. The twins understood this to mean the possibility that they would be moving again. Though this would be their second move, they did not actually remember their first move as they had just been a few weeks old at the time. TJ helped Drew and Wyatt put their coloring stuff away while Finn put his finished homework into his binder and back into his backpack. He also put the books he had been using for his homework into his backpack. He set his backpack by the stairs so he could take it upstairs later.

"Are we moving, dad?" _Finn asked._

"I have been handed new orders yes."

"Don't tell me you are being deployed, Trevor."

"No, Rox, I'm not being deployed, well not really."

"What does that mean, dad?" _TJ asked._

"These new orders would have us joining a new form of the military. One that we can't even talk about to others around us."

"Wait, did you get the same orders through a letter that Chase got?"

"This is the opportunity that you were telling me about?"

"Well yeah, this section of the military is classified and from what I understand we wouldn't be moving out of state, we would be moving off of this planet, moving to another planet all together. And I know this sounds weird kids, but I guess they have been recruiting people from around the world and those that don't want to leave their families behind can bring them with. I for one think it's a great opportunity. I mean the kids would learn so much if they could live on a different planet, even if it is still military."

"What do you kids think about this?" _Trevor asked looking at his kids._

"This sounds cool!" _Finn said._

"I'm up for the adventure." _TJ said._

"How about you boys? I know you don't really remember the move here, but we've been here for the last couple years. How do you feel about living on another planet?"

"It sounds cool, but do we have to go to school still?"

"We'll figure out the school situation later, once we are there. They supposedly have a school on the base that houses kids from every grade as well as those wanting to learn a new language. They call the language 'Ancient' though I'm not sure why."

"Sounds fun; and you were worried about telling us babe."

"How did you know that?"

"I overheard you on the phone last night. So, when do we have to be packed?"

"By the end of the month. They're letting us get packed and get the kids out of school. Since summer is starting soon, they thought it would be a good idea to leave when summer started."

"Alright, kids since the discussion is over, let's get ready for dinner. TJ, Finn set the table for me please. And then, after dinner I want you to figure out what you want to sell and what you want to keep so we can get everything packed up, okay."

"Yes mam."

"Roxie, we aren't selling anything. They want us to bring everything we have, except maybe the vehicles. They said whatever we want to sell, we can do once we are there, but it will be more like a barter system than anything else. Some of these people have gone without for so long that they are willing to get stuff that they never would have ever gotten unless we brought it with us."

"Alright then, but still it's dinner time."

The LeBlanc family settled down to dinner discussing this new adventure for the family. And all Roxie could think about was how she was going to be with her best friend again. She was happy this was working out for everyone, including Trevor, who could progress in his career more quickly with this opportunity.

 **Primeval: Recruited By Stargate Command:**

Connor & Abby were in their flat watching a movie when Abby's phone started to ring. Since the anomalies had grown less and less frequent, they had more time to spend with each other. And it was a good thing too, since Abby was expecting their third child, a boy. They would have three kids soon and the family was getting ready for the new addition. Abby got up and answered her phone while her daughters snuggled up to their father. Connor had been drifting asleep due to the uninteresting movie (in his eyes) when Abby's phone had started ringing. Believing it had something to do with an anomaly; he snapped awake to the delight of his daughters who started laughing. But the look on Abby's face told him it had nothing to do with an anomaly. When she got off the phone, she returned to the couch.

"Who was on the phone, love?"

"Lester wants us in his office as soon as possible. There isn't an anomaly, but there is a few letters for the team to look over. Let's get the kids up and ready shall we."

"Alright girls, you heard mommy; time to get up and go see Aunt Emily."

"Yay, Aunt Emmy."

The kids were readied as Connor and Abby grabbed their go-bags for the night. They believed they would be gone all night for work. They didn't realize just how wrong they were. Once the girls were dropped off at Emily & Matt's flat, they couple headed into work. Once at the ARC, they headed up to Lester's office and once inside, the door was closed. Lester wasn't the only one in his office however. Becker and Jess were also in the room. They had looks of apprehension on their faces. They must have dropped the kids off with Matt and Emily as well before coming into the office.

"Alright, Lester, what all this about?" _Becker asked._

"As you are aware, we helped out a military program a few years back when that alien known as the Wraith took Connor captive. Well, they have gotten back in touch with me. It seems they are welcoming civilians from all over the world and their families to join them on their top secret base. They are collecting the families of the people they are recruiting because the job is for five years or more and there is the possibility of not coming back at all. They have asked if the four of you would like to go on this adventure. You would be able to take Rex, Sid and Nancy with you if you like, since they already live with you."

"And what about the other animals? Would they be allowed to come? If we are going to another planet or galaxy as I remember them saying, why not take the rest of the animals with so that they could possibly roam free?" _Abby asked._

"That was my question as well, and they believe that if we can't find the right era for them to go back to, then they will be allowed to go to this new base of their as well. Now, you all remember Jennifer, Ronon and Makela right?"

"Who could forget them? They had a creature that resembled our future predators with them."

"Yes, well they have been tasked with getting your contracts signed. Don't worry, that creature is not with them today. They did not want to alarm any kids that might be coming with you."

"What are the benefits and the pay?" _Connor asked._

"Full benefits; not sure on the pay though, they didn't specify."

"I'm game, as long as we don't have to deal with any more anomalies opening up." _Jess said._

"And we could take everything we owned, except vehicles right?"

"Yes, your vehicles could stay in the car park until you are ready to come back, if you ever want to come back. A moving truck will be at your houses by the end of the month to pick everything you wish to take with you up. And then you will be flown over to their base in California where you will then be moved into your new home before leaving Earth, as I believe that is the purpose. Any other questions?"

 _Abby & Connor looked at each other before answering. _"We're game. As long as we don't run into any more of those Wraith guys were good."

 _Becker and Jess looked at each other before answering as well._ "All good for us as well, just say we can take our computers with us."

"Don't worry; all accommodations are being made so everything can be accessed. And don't worry, everything will fit. We have a bunch of families coming with us on this trip. You'll be meeting a lot of new people of this adventure and we hope that you will stay on after the five years is up." _Makela said stepping into the office. Ronon and Jennifer stayed outside._

"Good to know. It's nice to see you again Makela." _Abby said._

"And you as well. When we first heard that this program was looking for families to join us, I immediately thought of this program. We will load the animals into their own livable containers so they can be transported that way. One of our warships will pick them up when the time comes. I hope to see you soon."

With that Makela left the office after the four teammates signed the paperwork. Now, the real work came in getting everyone packed up for the trip to Atlantis. Atlantis would leave the San Francisco Bay when everyone and all their stuff were onboard.

 **Criminal Minds: Derek & JJ's New Job:**

Morgan may have quit the FBI's BAU, but it was his work at the BAU that got him noticed. Savannah was home with their son Hank when he got back from the grocery store. She was waiting in the living room with the letter. She had that look on her face that said she was angry that he had somehow gone behind her back. But when he saw the letter, all that was on his face was confusion and she suddenly understood that he knew nothing about the letter. She handed it over to him and he opened it up, looking at the contents and not really believing in what they were saying. His mouth fell open and though he wanted to believe in what he was reading, he knew that Savannah needed to read the letter as well. So he handed the letter over to his wife and told her that she needed to read what had been written. When she was done reading the letter, she spoke first.

"Well, it's a no brainer, we are going Derek Morgan. I'm sure your family and friends will understand when they learn why you were chosen. This is an opportunity that we may never get again. We are going. Besides, it'll give Hank an adventure he might never have gotten."

"It's because of my work with the BAU that the letter was sent. Maybe the rest of the team got the same letter." _As if on cue, he got a call from JJ saying that she, Will and Henry were on the way over, that they needed to talk._

"That was JJ, seems they are on their way over here. Did you call them?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about Derek. I've been sitting here trying to figure out how to talk to you about this letter. I thought you knew something about it. It was only when I saw how confused you were did I learn otherwise."

"Well, it looks like we are about to find out." _Derek said as he opened the door for JJ and her family. JJ saw the letter in Savannah's hand first and held up her own letter._

"I guess I wasn't the only one that got a letter. I talked to Hotch and the rest of the team but they didn't get any letters. Are you guys seriously considering doing this?"

"It's an opportunity that we might never get again. We'd be stupid to pass it up. Besides, we can always come back. It's only a five year gig anyways."

"I know, but Spencer is here and the kids like having their godparents around to spoil them."

"You and Will are Hank's godparents so the kids should get along fine. This is one opportunity that we can't let go of JJ. Hotch will understand if you tell him."

"And the rest of the team? Garcia already misses you Derek. What is she going to do if we are both gone?"

"Email still works unless they have found a way to lose that as well."

"Will wants to go and he thinks the boys will have fun. But I'd have to run it passed Hotch first. I hate to be the one to leave after everything we've been through with you."

"Hey, I chose to leave for the sake of my family. Hotch will understand. Besides, Savannah made up our minds that we were going once she read the letter. They are going to need doctors wherever we are going so maybe we do some good when we get to where we are going."

"Yeah, alright, I will talk to you later. I need to go call Hotch."

"You're going aren't you?" _Savannah asked coming into the room with Hank and Henry. She had slipped out with the boys to get them something to drink._

"Our mind is made up. I have to call Hotch. They're going to want us by the end of the month and we need to pack everything up to be ready to leave by that time. Apparently, we are allowed to bring everything except our vehicles. So maybe they are going to set up some kind of bartering system."

"Sounds like a good idea. We'll let you go, we need to get dinner made and then Hank here needs some sleep."

"Alright, see you later then."

With that, JJ, Will and Henry left Morgan's house and Derek and Savannah went into the kitchen with Hank to start in on dinner. Hank was asleep before dinner was finished, so they put him in his playpen and ate together. In the morning they knew that they would have some packing to do and Savannah needed to notify her work that she was quitting and moving out of state.

 **Stargate Atlantis: Dealing With the New Arrivals:**

Colonel Sheppard and his team were very busy this week. They would be getting a lot of extra personnel along with everything these people owned. Entire families were moving onto Atlantis, which was headed back to the Pegasus for the first time since coming home to Earth. They needed to defeat the Wraith once and for all and maybe some of these new people would be able to help. Since entire families would be moving onto the base, the living quarters were being retrofitted to hold all the people. Walls had been knocked down and rooms had become like a small apartment for the families to live in. Wall dividers separated the different rooms from each other and more beds had been brought in so nobody had to sleep on cots or the floor.

Also, a zoological wing had been added, well sort of. A wing of the south pier had been cleared of all the furniture and each bedroom was to hold a different animal. The balconies of the rooms had had metal poles and wiring installed to keep the animals from escaping. Hay had been laid on the floor as well as wood chips. They had been told to expect extinct animals from different time periods from the ARC and they needed no more convincing. It was only a matter of time before the animals arrived and they needed to be ready to house them, including a Columbian Mammoth, which would be the hardest to fit into a room. The mammoth got the closest room to the outside pier as it was bigger than the other animals combined.

Makela was keeping Akisa out of the way as she didn't want any of the animals to lash out unnecessarily. At the moment, Makela and Akisa were helping Dr. Keller move all of the medical supplies into the surgical rooms for safe keeping. They would be stocking up on all medical supplies to last at least fifty years. If all went well with this new pilot program, then Stargate Command would send more families to start anew. But for now, the first of the new comers was arriving and Makela took an instant liking to her.

Her name was Callie Adams-Foster and this was to be her alternative to Jail time. The judge had been an old friend of Mr. Woolsey's and the judge had believed that Callie would flourish in the program. Since Makela was living on Atlantis, she showed Callie to her quarters and helped her get settled. The rest of the new comers would arrive at the end of the month, but since this was supposed to be punishment for Callie, she was arriving now. She would help get everything set up for everyone else and get acquainted with those that she would be working with. She also had to get her shots, which is why once she was settled into her quarters, Makela took the young girl to the Infirmary where Dr. Keller would inject the shots needed so that the girl didn't bring any unwanted diseases to the Pegasus and also so she wouldn't catch any unwanted diseases either.

It was unknown to the expedition that it would actually be Callie that saved their butts on many occasions and that she would be the one to finally find a way to destroy the Wraith once and for all. But at least for now, they could continue to go about a normal existence as much as possible. So, as the day came to a close, Makela showed Callie to the Galley and then the pair joined Teyla and Ronon on the balcony overlooking the sound. She was still in awe as to where she was, but at least she looked like she was settling in.

 _ **More to come in next chapter…**_

 _ **Please Review…**_

 **AN: If it's not already reading as it should,** **The Outsiders** **and** **Trixie Belden** **are set in the present day. I wanted to include them and this was the only way that I knew how to do so.**


End file.
